icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IQuit iCarly
iQuit iCarly is the 8th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly and the 4th iCarly movie after iFight Shelby Marx, iDate a Bad Boy and iGo to Japan. Plot After agreeing to help a pair of comedians make a video, Carly and Sam must choose sides when the comedians begin to fight. The girls then begin to fight so badly that they decide to end their friendship. When they have another argument at the Groovy Smoothie, Carly says she can do iCarly without Sam, and bans Sam from her house. As the main iCarly trio plot continues, Carly and Sam are separate and they do iCarly through dual location webcasting. The web cast is awful and horrible due to the radio's poor reception and the girl's unenthusiasm to do their scripted sketch. In school, Carly and Sam continue to disagree, even putting Freddie in the middle of their argument in an attempt to gain leverage over the other. The girls have a near-death experience when they again fight over who should first use the reserved spots outside the Bushwell Plaza building (they shared the same idea to make a video on a window washer´s platform ). After Sam accidentally hits a button to lower the scaffold, it breaks unexpectedly and Carly slips off, forcing her to grab onto a pole for dear life. The girls put their differences aside, and Sam saves Carly from falling to her death. When Spencer arrives on the scene, he drops a rope, inadvertently knocking Sam over and almost off the scaffold. Carly pulls her up, they tie themselves together, and are pulled up by Spencer, Freddie, Fleck and Dave. The girls, realizing what could've happened, cry so badly from their mistake that they immediately become friends again. Then, the iCarly trio with Fleck, Dave, Spencer and Gibby make a fake-horror trailer for a hurricane disaster movie called "The Blowing." Subplot: Spencer becomes obsessed with winning a boat, but is unable to find a holding place for it after he wins it. He decides to keep it in a parking lot, and Gibby asks to join him on his new boat. Soon, a man voices his displeasure with these conditions, as the boat takes up his parking space, and he enlists the aid of his baseball team, the Pirates, to kick Spencer and Gibby out of the boat. They party on Spencer's boat, and he plots revenge on them, using watermelons and a giant slingshot. With Gibby's help, Spencer is successful in driving the Pirates out of his boat, so he can reclaim it. Quotes Carly: I know you're upset, but hedge clippers are never the answer. Sam: Well... Carly: Never the answer! Sam: T-Bo! T-Bo: smoothie; angrily What?! Sam: I want a table as far away from them as possible. Carly and Dave T-Bo: angry Have I ever cared where you sat?! Dave: hit with a muffin Ow! Fleck threw a muffin at me. Carly: Hey, no throwing muffins ... hit with a muffin by Sam Ow! Sam! Sam: It slipped! Dave: You got a cranberry on your nose. Carly: the cranberry, folds her arms, and grabs a muffin and attempts to hit Sam, but it hits an elderly lady Elderly Woman: Ahhhh! Carly: shocked I'm so sorry! Sam: I accept your apology. Carly: It wasn't for you; it was for the lady I muffined! Spencer and Gibby are in the boat: Gibby: Sorry, I squeezed the nozzle too hard. Spencer: You're supposed to be making a light ocean spray--that felt like a whale peed in my face! Sam: I have as much right to Freddie as you do! Carly: No you don't! Freddie loves me! Carly is dangling off the window washer´s platform: Freddie: Carly! Don't let go! Carly: Why on Earth would I let go?! Trivia *"iQuit iCarly" is an iCarly movie. *While various episodes feature the characters in peril to a certain extent, "iQuit iCarly" is the first episode that has a character in a near-death experience. *The pink outfit that Carly wears in this episode is the same one she wore in the season three opening credits. *This is the first time we see Sam at her house. *According to Dan Schneider's Twitter, this episode was previously called, "Fleck & Dave". Two other alternate titles were "iDiscover Fleck & Dave" and "iSplit Up". View Gallery for this episode here 308 Category:Season 3 Category:Movies